I Must Protect You Mikan
by sakura mankaii
Summary: it is very nice. If you think i need to continue the story, tell me. chpt 5 is a real long one so get your reading skills pumped up
1. Chapter 1

I Must Protect You Mikan

Chapter1: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do not own Gakuen Alice)

It was an ordinary day at Alice Academy., boring classes, homework, and wacky teachers. Eleven- year old Mikan was in her bedroom writing a letter to her grandfather.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_It is spring and it is almost the end of the school year. I am so happy and having fun but I miss you very much. I wish you were here with me because I am getting very lonely. I know Hotaru is here but she seems awfully mean lately. I'm sure when school is done; I'll come home and visit. Hugs and kisses!_

_Mikan_

The next day, it was like a weekend for the Alice Academy so Mikan decided to sleep in. Then, suddenly Robot Mikan bursted into the room and said "Wake Up!" "I'm still very tired," answered Mikan. Then Hotaru stepped in. "GET UP!" she said. Mikan was still dead on her bed. Then Hotaru pulled the sheets off of Mikan but she pulled them too hard that Mikan fell off of the bed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Mikan. "Oh, stop it!" scolded Hotaru. "Just get up." "Why?" asked Mikan. "There's a new student," answered Hotaru

Quickly Mikan got dressed and went downstairs to meet up with Hotaru. "Let's Go!" yelled Mikan and off they went. At the assembly, there were chairs and a stage. The students sat on the chairs and the teachers went up on the stage to do their own THING. Mikan sat down all though, it was not beside Hotaru. Then a nice breeze came and Natsume sat down beside Mikan. "Good morning polka dots!" Mikan looked down. Her skirt was up. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, "You are so mean!" "Whatever!" he said.

"Hello," Mr. Narumi spoke into the microphone, "we have a new student." A girl Mikan's age stepped forward. "I am Luna and my Alice is Soul Entrapping," Luna explained. _Soul Entrapping. What's that?_ Mikan asked herself.

After the assembly, Mikan was walking with Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka, Natsume's best friend. Suddenly, Luna appeared in front of them. Mikan took out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," explained Mikan, "my name is…" Luna slapped her hand. "Get that filthy thing away from me!" she yelled. "But," interrupted Ruka, "she was just…" "You know, I have one advice for all of you," said Luna, "don't trust anybody." Then, Luna walked the opposite direction. Natsume touched Mikan's shoulder. "Why are you so worried?" he asked. "Maybe she is lost inside," Mikan answered. "Mikan," said Hotaru, "don't you think you should take her advice?" "What do you mean?" asked Mikan. "I don't think we should trust her," answered Hotaru. "She seems nice," interrupted Ruka.

"What did she just do to Mikan?" asked Hotaru. "We probably just got off at a wrong start," said Mikan," I bet she is really friendly."

The next day was a school day. Mikan was very excited to get off a new start with Luna. When Mikan was going down she overheard someone talking. "Make sure you get her, tonight," she overheard someone saying. "Yes," answered a girl's voice. Mikan thought she was just hearing voices so she decided to leave it. At school, Luna was introduced to the other people who did not attend the assembly. Then, class started. "Since Mikan is not a new student anymore and Natsume did a really good job with her as her partner, I want Luna as your partner, Natsume," explained Mr. Narumi. Mikan felt jealousy right away. She actually liked Natsume being her partner. Sure they had some struggles but she developed some emotional feelings toward this guy but the question was does he love her back?

At the end of class, Mikan caught up with Natsume with Hotaru and Ruka. "Hey, Natsume!" yelled Ruka. "Are you going to help us on our homework or what?" Natsume let out a sigh. "You guys are hopeless," blurted out Natusme," ask someone ……" Just then, Luna grabbed Natsume by his arm. "Hey, partner!" said Luna," aren't you going to give me a tour of the academy." Natsume nodded and took off with Luna. "What!" yelled Hotaru. Mikan could not hold her anger in. Natsume had this event planned that he was going to help them. Well technically, they told everyone that they were going to do homework but Hotaru sneaked in a Nintendo Wii into her dorm so they were going to play it. Mikan took off toward Luna's and Natusme's diretion. "Mikan," yelled Ruka and Hotaru," he is not going to listen to you!" but it was too late. "Why did you ditch us?" asked Mikan. Hotaru slapped her face. She whispered into Ruka's ear. "She did it big time," told Hotaru. Ruka nodded. "She is my partner!" answered Natsume. "But we had this THING all planned out," interrupted Mikan. "I had to ditch a lot of things for you when you were my partner," told Natusme. "What?" asked Mikan. "Are you saying our friendship means nothing to you?" "Hello, I am still here," said Luna. "Let's go, Luna," said Natusme. Mikan went running into the woods. She stopped at a nearby tree and started to cry as loud as she could. Then suddenly, someone punched her really hard at the back and she passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do no own Gakuen Alice)

Chpt 2: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do no own Gakuen Alice)

_Where am I_, Mikan asked herself. Mikan opened her eyes. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. She tried to move her feet but she couldn't. She tried to move her mouth and she was happy she could. Then she realized why. Her hands and feet were tied to a chair." Someone help me!" she yelled as loud as she could. "You finally woken up," a man said. "Who's there?" asked Mikan.

Just then, a man with a mask appeared right In front of her. "Personna?" asked Mikan. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Natsume told me the people who are after him like you and Reo," Mikan explained. "Oh yes, right," interrupted Personna,"You are right. I am trying to kill Natsume." "But how," asked Mikan, "You are standing right in front of me. There aren't two of you." "Luna, my sort of and kind of slave, is going to do it for me," he explained. "I knew Luna was trouble!" Mikan shouted. Personna looked confused. "No you didn't!" Personna corrected her. "You thought she was friendly. "No I didn't!" interrupted Mikan. "Yes you did," interrupted Personna. "If I did, I'll show you proof by letting me out this door and I'll bring Luna with me and she'll say that we are best friends," said Mikan. "Fine," answered Personna, "wait a minute. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to make me open this door so you can escape." "Darn it!" yelled Mikan. "Ha,"said Personna, "I knew it. Think you could fool me." Then, Personna left and locked the door but then, he came back into the room. "If you tell anyone about my Luna's little secret," explained Personna, "you'll be in big trouble."

At Alice Academy:

Natsume and Luna were walking side by side but Natusme was worried about Mikan. He was worried because he thought that he was too hard on her. "Why so down?" asked Luna. "It's nothing," answered Natsume. "C' mon tell me," pleaded Luna. "Do you think I was too hard on Mikan?" asked Natusme. "Why do you always think about her?" asked Luna. "Do you care about her too much?" "To tell you the truth," explained Natsume, "I didn't like her at first but then, she was the one that taught me that life is worth living and every time I see her smile, it makes me want to smile too so I have to protect her with my life." Then, Natusme noticed Luna's eyes. They were angry. "You do care about her too much!" yelled Luna. Then, she slapped Natusme's face. "What was that for?" he asked. Then, Luna charged at Natsume. She punched him in the stomach and kicked him everywhere else.

Just then, Hotaru and Ruka passed by. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" yelled Natsume. "What was that?" asked Hotaru. Ruka noticed the voice right away and why the voice screamed like that. "Oh my gosh," yelled Ruka, "Natsume just coughed out a lot of blood." Quickly, Hotaru and Ruka followed the voice and found Luna and Natusme.

"Now you'll see what Soul Entrapping means!" shouted Luna. She opened her mouth and tried to bite Natsume but Natsume burned her hair. "Get off of me!" he yelled. "OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" shouted Luna. Luna went racing off but Natusme noticed something. Luna was wearing a clip at the back of her head that said a P. Ruka helped Natsume get up. "You okay?" Ruka asked. "Yeah," answered Natusme," I'm fine. "But you are bleeding everywhere!" interrupted Hotaru. "Luna isn't good," explained Natusme, "I want both of you to stay away from her. "Why?" Ruka and Hotaru asked. "I think Luna was trying to keep Mikan away from me so she can kill me and Mikan doesn't go telling Mr. Narumi."explained Nastume. "By they way," said Ruka, "where is Mikan." "I think I know," said Natsume and he went off. "Natusme!" yelled Ruka. "Forget it Ruka," said Hotaru," he likes her. Natsume and Mikan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, second comes marriage, and third comes baby in the baby carriage." "You're right," answered Ruka.

Mikan's nightmare:

"I wonder if Luna is doing all right with Natusme," Mikan wondered. Suddenly, someone appeared from the window. "Natsume!" yelled Mikan. Natsume covered her mouth with his hand "Keep it down,"he ordered. "Sorry," apologized Mikan, "but your wounds." "I know what Luna is trying to do to me,"he explained. "I know," answered Mikan. "Is she trying to kill me?"Natsume asked." I'm sorry Natsume but I can't tell," apologized Mikan," if I do, this person is going to have me killed I bet." "Peronna?"asked Natusme. "SSSSSSh!" said Mikan. "I can't talk about him. "Okay," answered Natsume,"just one more thing." After, Natsume hugged her. "What are you doing?"asked Mikan. "You seem worried so I thought you might need this," answered Natsume. "Thanks," thanked Mikan,"but go." Then ,Natusme exited the building by jumping out of the window. "Be careful, Natsume," said Mikan to herself.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3: I Must Protect You Mikan ( I do not own Gakuen Alice)

Chpt 3: I Must Protect You Mikan ( I do not own Gakuen Alice)

"Is she really with Persona?" asked Ruka. "Yeah," answered Natsume," but it makes you wonder…" "What?" asked Hotaru. "It really is quiet without Mikan," said Natsume. Hotaru slapped Natsume's shoulder. "Then why did you visit her?" she asked. "Oh you know, "said Natusme, "but my point is shouldn't they have killed Mikan like about recently or like now?" "You're right," agreed Ruka," Mikan is a waste to them so they would do away with her but what do they need her for?" "I don't know?" answered Hotaru. "Whatever it is, just be ready."

Mikan's nightmare

_Ume ko do toi. Ka na so ti, ka de yu to. To ii da u letta._ "Will I ever get out?" Mikan asked herself. Then, she heard the door open. "Hello," said Luna. "You!" yelled Mikan. "if you ever hurt Natsume, I'll, I'll, I'll…." "You'll what?" asked Luna. "Your Alice is nullification. You are weak!" Mikan paused. Luna had a point. She was weak and she couldn't protect Natusme, only herself. "Running out of things?" asked Luna. "I am not weak!" yelled Mikan, "You're weak!" "Why you little.." said Luna. Just then, Persona came in. "Hey you two," he said. "You're lucky we have to keep you," warned Luna and then, she left._ Keep? Are they…….they couldn't……uh oh._ "Anything wrong?" wondered Persona. "No" answered Mikan but she knew she was in big trouble now.

"Hey Mikan!" said Hotaru on Natsume's back. "Hotaru!" yelled Mikan. "Geee," said Natsume, "have you gained a little weight." Then, Hotaru took her sort of canon and started shooting rocks at Natsume. "Ow!" he yelled. "Why does your Alice have to be inventing?" "Guys, I am in big trouble," said Mikan," Luna just said to me You are lucky that we have to keep you." "We have to think of a plan fast of how to get you out of here," interrupted Hotaru. "We should have brought Ruka," said Natusme," so he could know what the plan is of how to get you out of here." " Actually, wait. Don't worry about it now," said Hotaru," he said that they will keep you a little while longer." "But we don't know how long," said Natsume. Hotaru took out a tiny chip out of her pocket. "Put this somewhere on your body and make sure it is hidden," she explained. "I trust you on this Hotaru," said Mikan. "I know," answered Hotaru, "but I have faith in this." Mikan put it in her skirt. "EEEEEEEEEEEW!" shouted Natsume. "Like I have a choice,"said Mikan. "You may be right," agreed Natsume.

"Natsume,"said Hotaru, "it's two A.m. We should be heading back." "You're right, "agreed Natsume. "Take care Mikan," said Hotaru. Hotaru got on Natsume's back. "I can do this," said Natusme to himself. He jumped off the window but went crashing down to the ground. Mikan went to the window. "Aim for the tree, you door knob," said Hotaru. "Sorry," apologized Natsume.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4: I Must Protect You Mikan ( I do not own Gakuen Alice)

Chpt 4: I Must Protect You Mikan ( I do not own Gakuen Alice)

Mikan's torture:

It has been a week since Mikan got kidnapped. She was very scared but her friends kept her company when she was kidnapped but everything changed the week after. "Keep Hotaru's chip in you know where still," told Ruka,"if you are in trouble, it will blink and we will get the whole academy." "No problem," answered Mikan," that should be easy." "Are you sure you will be okay?" asked Hotaru. "I'll be fine!" said Mikan. "But I think you guys should go now. It's getting kind of late." "Fine," said Natsume. He crouched down and waited for Hotaru to get on his back. "No way!" yelled Hotaru." I'm going on Ruka's." "Works for me," said Natsume and they went off.

After they left, Mikan was thinking about their plan but then she totally forgot about Persona's plan. The reason why she was here was because of Natsume. "Natsume," she said to herself," please be okay."

At the academy:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Natsume. Ruka went rushing to Natsume's dorm. "What is it?" he asked. "I can't find my Black Cat Mask," he answered. "Keep it down Natsume," ordered Hotaru,"I'm right across from you." "He lost his mask," said Ruka. "So," said Hotaru, "it was only to make you look pretty." "No it's not!" Natsume yelled. "If I don't have that mask, my powers will go out of control!" "Then you are out of luck," said Hotaru, and then, she left. "Help me find it Ruka!" ordered Natsume. They looked everywhere for that mask, his drawers, bed, and even in other people's dorms. "This cannot be happening," said Natsume. "Don't be sad Natsume," Ruka said, "it's not your fault." "Maybe it's in… oh I don't know, said Natsume," where is it?!"

Mikan's torture:

Luna opened the door and Persona and she entered the room. "Hey Mikan," said Persona. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Stop being so nice to her!" yelled Luna. "Can you leave, Persona?" "Sure," he answered and then, he left. Luna took something out of her pocket. "What's this?" she asked Mikan. Mikan examined it closely. It couldn't be. It was Natsume's mask._ He must have dropped it when he went out of the window._ "It's Natsume's mask," said Luna. "how I know this, I always see him wearing it." After, Luna took something else out of her pocket. "A tape recorder?" asked Mikan. Then, Luna pressed the play button. _ Natsume, those wounds………Hey, Hotaru……..Geeee…….Have you gained a little weight…………Put this chip somewhere it is hidden………..Keep the chip_. After the word"chip," Luna pressed the stop button. "Think you could fool me?" asked Luna," I've listened to every single conversation that you and your friends had." "And what are you going to do?" asked Mikan. "First of all give me the chip," ordered the Luna. Mikan gave her the chip. Luna pressed something on the chip and it started blinking. "Why did you do that?" asked Mikan. "Hotaru said that they will come when it blinks and bring the whole academy," explained Luna," that is my plan. It is for them to come." "You mean traps?" asked Mikan. "Exactly," answered Luna," and I have a nice big one for Natsume." "You're not going to hurt him because you have to deal with me first!" said Mikan. Suddenly, Luna jumped on Mikan and opened her mouth. "What are you going to do?" asked Mikan. "Oh you'll see," answered Luna. Then, Luna bit Mikan's neck. Mikan's felt dizzy at first but then she felt emptiness in her heart. After, Luna whispered in her ear," Your friends hate you, especially Natsume.They won't come for you!" Mikan started to shed tears. "Do what I say," ordered Luna," and I'll be your friend. Don't you want friends?" "Yes," answered Mikan. "Then kill Natsume," said Luna. "Okay," answered Mikan.

At the academy:

"Her chip is blinking!" yelled Hotaru. "Let's go!" said Natsume.

To be Continued (chapter 5 is the last one)


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do not own Gakuen Alice)

Chpt 5: I Must Protect You Mikan (I do not own Gakuen Alice)

"Natsume," said Ruka, "we're almost there. "Good," replied Natsume, the sooner the better." The whole Alice Academy, well almost all, (Tsubasa did not come because he had a date with Misaki) were going to save Mikan but they did not know what was in stored for them, especially Natsume. "Where do we go next?" asked Mr. Narumi. "I think we're here," answered Hotaru. Mr. Narumi studied the building. "There are six doors outside of the building," he explained," including the window." "That's our exit and enter thingy," explained Ruka. Natsume jumped up to the window but it was closed." Damn it!" he whispered. "What's wrong?" asked Ruka. "The window is closed," answered Natusme. Suddenly, all the five doors opened. "Which one?" asked Hotaru. "I don't know," answered Natsume. "I guess we have to split up," suggested Mr. Narumi,"Hotaru, you go to the first door, Ruka, the second, the Middle School Division, the third, the other students in the Elementary School Division, the fourth, and finally, Natsume, the High School Division, and I will go to the fifth. Then out of nowhere, the window opened. "Now, who's going where?" asked Subaru. "I'll go to the window," offered Mr. Narumi. "No!" yelled Natsume. "I'll go!" "After all, Mikan might be up there and I'm the one who got her into this mess and I have to fix it."

"Okay then," said Mr. Narumi," it's settled. Everybody go!"

After, everybody took off to the door (or window) they were assigned, something mysterious was going (excluding Natsume because he did not enter through a door) on. Everybody was in the same room." Why did we have to split up?" complained Ruka. Just then, they heard something crashing. Hotaru tapped Ruka's shoulder. "I heard Luna's voice," whispered Hotaru. "she was saying the word Now!" Suddenly the floor split in half. Some of the Elementary students went tumbling down the cracks. "We didn't know this was coming," said Mr. Narumi to himself. After Mr. Narumi said his sentence, the floor split in half again in between his legs. "Mr. Narumi"! yelled Ruka. He grabbed onto his left hand. "Don't worry about me," pleaded Mr. Narumi," worry about Mikan but you and the rest of the students split up into two groups and make sure Hotaru and you are in different groups." Then, Mr. Narumi let go of Ruka's hand. "I'll be fine," reassured Mr. Narumi. Ruka looked away. "I can't watch," he whispered to himself.

What is Natsume doing?

"Where is she?" Natsume asked himself. Natsume was looking everywhere for Mikan. He stopped to catch his breath. "Tired Natsume?" asked someone's voice. "I know who you are," realized Natsume, "where are you Persona!?" "I can't tell," answered Persona, "that wouldn't be a secret but I do know one thing. All of your friends are in big trouble, especially you." "I don't care about me," said Natsume," let my friends go." "That wouldn't be fun," said Natsume, "bye." Natusme looked up. _Speakers. _He punched the wall. _Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, be careful._

Mikan

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "Good morning," said Luna. "What do you want?!" asked Mikan. "How dare you speak to me that way," scolded Luna, "remember I can control everything you do, say, and want. "Then how come you can't control my mind?" asked Mikan. "You're right," agreed Luna, "why can't I? It's probably because you have the Nullification Alice but at least I can control your body. Controlling your body is good enough." "So this is what soul entrapping is." realized Mikan. Luna made Mikan's body pick up a knife. "You will kill Natsume," said Luna. This made Mikan worried.

Hotaru and Ruka

Hotaru and Ruka were looking for Mikan too and they could communicate because of the walkie- talkies Hotaru made. Although, Hotaru was with the High School Division and Ruka was with the Middle School Division and with a few Elementary students since most of them fell. "You find her yet?" asked Hotaru. "No," answered Ruka. They began to walk some more. "Hey Hotaru!" yelled Subaru, "watch out for the slime," but it was too late. Hotaru stepped in the slime. "I can't get out," she complained. Then, a huge slimy monster appeared in front of them. They heard Luna's voice. "So long Hotaru Imai," she said. 'Hotaru," said Ruka," I think you're in trouble." "You think!" answered Hotaru. Then, the huge slimy monster started to charge at Hotaru. Hotaru used her cannon but since the monster was just slime it went through. "I am in so much trouble," she said to herself. Just then, Subaru stepped in front of Hotaru. "What are you doing?" asked Hotaru. "Go save your friend Mikan," Subaru ordered. "What about you?" asked Hotaru. "I'll be fine," said Subaru. "Ni-san," said Hotaru. "Hotaru," said Ruka running into the door," are you okay." "Go!" yelled Subaru," the High School Division will help me so I'll be fine." "I can get you out," said Ruka. Ruka used his animal Alice. He made his pet rabbit chew off the slime on Hotaru's leg. "You're done," said Ruka. "Go now!" ordered Subaru. Hotaru, Ruka, the Middle School Division, and the Elementary Division went racing off to another room but Hotaru stopped. She watched her brother fight the monster. Subaru electrified the monster. "Gotcha," he said to himself but the monster was able to fight it. "He's dead," said Hotaru. Suddenly, the huge slimy monster opened its huge mouth and charged at the High School Students. The High School Students started to use their Alices but they didn't work. "Everybody evacuate," commanded Subaru but it was too late. The slimy monster ate them all up. "Ni-san!" yelled Hotaru. Ruka touched Hotaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay," said Hotaru," my brother wanted me to find Mikan so let's go." Suddenly, Persona appeared in front of them. "Hello," greeted Persona. "Stay back," ordered Ruka," he is dangerous." "If you say I am dangerous," said Persona," let's fight!"

Natsume

Natsume still didn't find Mikan. "Where is she?" he asked himself. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Hotaru. _Hotaru._ Natsume went running to where Hotaru screamed and he found them. "Persona," he said. "Stay still you little brat!" said Persona to Hotaru. "Hotaru," yelled Natsume," don't let him touch you!" Just then, Sumire turned into a dog- cat and bit Persona's leg. "OOOOOOOOOOW!" yelled Persona. "Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume," said Sumire," leave it to us." Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka went running to look for Mikan. "Oh no you don't," said Persona," Luna get rid of these little brats!" "All right," answered Luna through a speaker. Suddenly, sleeping gas started to get into the room. Persona tried to escape but Sumire bit him as hard as she could. "If we are going down, you are too," she said. "Will they be fine?" asked Ruka. "Yeah, it's just sleeping gas," answered Hotaru. Then, they stopped at a wall. "Weird," said Natsume. The wall had two doors. One door had a little butterfly and the other one had a skull. "Which door?" asked Hotaru. "Obviously the butterfly," answered Ruka. Ruka started to open the door but Natsume stopped him. "Wait!" ordered Natsume. "It could be a trap. Stand back." Natsume started to use his Fire Alice and he burned down the butterfly door. "DUCK!" yelled Natsume. Suddenly, a huge knife came out of the door. "Nice Ruka," said Hotaru. "Well sorry," apologized Ruka. "C'mon," said Natsume," let's go open the other door. Slowly, Natsume opened the other door. Inside was Luna. She was sitting on an office chair. "Hello," greeted Luna," missed me?" Hotaru and Ruka charged at her but there was a huge electrical barrier in front of her. I'm sorry Natsume," said Ruka. Both of them went flying and slammed into the wall.

"Your friends are so stupid," said Luna. She pressed a button and huge jars of people appeared. "Recognize them?" asked Luna. Natsume glanced at the jars. "My friends at the Academy," he said," what are you going to do with them?" "I don't know," anwered Luna, "maybe I will try out my Alice on them but I already tried out my Alice on one of your friends.' Luna stood up and she was holding Mikan. Then, she threw her in the air. "Mikan!" yelled Natsume. He jumped up and caught her. Mikan woke up. "Where am I?" she asked. "Natsume. Let go of me!" 'Why?" asked Natsume. "No time to explain," answered Mikan, "just do it!" Natsume didn't notice that Mikan was holding a knife in her hand. "I love my Alice," said Luna. "Kill him!" Mikan's hand with the knife started to raise. "Natsume go!" she yelled but he wouldn't listen. "You're not going to kill me are you?" he asked." I can't control my body," replied Mikan," I'm sorry." Mikan stabbed Natsume in the heart. Tears started to fill Mikan's eyes. Mikan could feel Luna's powers fading away in her. "YES!" shouted Luna. Natsume collapsed on the floor. "I'm so sorry," apologized Mikan. "You think I'm that dumb, Luna?" asked Natsume. "I knew this was going to happen." He ripped open his shirt and inside was a metal suit. After, Natsume took out the knife from his suit and of course, buttoned his shirt. "Let's fight!" said Natsume and fire started to appear in his hands.

Natsume charged at Luna with blazing fire but he forgot that there was a barrier. Mikan crawled towards the barrier and touched it with her Nullification Alice and the barrier vanished. "Thanks," thanked Natsume. "Hmph," mumbled Luna. She took one of Natsume's hands and blew out his fire. "Tell me Natsume," said Luna," before I die, is there anybody you like in particular. "Actually there is," anwered Natsume, "this person's smile brings me energy like there is a tomorrow. She is as graceful as flower and you and I know her very well. That is why I must protect this person." _Is this me _asked Mikan. "Gotcha," said Luna. Luna kicked Natsume in the stomach. "Stop!" ordered Mikan. She stood up. "What are you going to do?" asked Luna. "More than you think," answered Mikan. Mikan went rushing towards Luna and Luna went rushing towards Mikan. "I'm not falling for that again," said Mikan. Mikan jumped up and closed her eyes. _Please. Something in me. Help Natsume_ and something did. Little glowing balls started to come out of Luna and went into Mikan. Mikan opened her eyes. "What is this?" she asked herself. When the glowing balls vanished, Luna still charged at Mikan. "I can't escape," said Mikan. "I got you!" yelled Luna. Luna bit Mikan's neck but nothing happened. "What?" asked Luna. She kept on biting Mikan's neck. Natsume woke up. "The Stealing Alice," he said. "Kill me now Natsume," said Luna. "There is no point," rejected Natsume, "you're weak." Suddenly the building started to crumble. "It's going to break!" shouted Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka gained their consciousness. "What happened?" they asked." Let's go!" said Natsume. They quickly opened the jars and their friends quickly regained their consciousness. "Everybody out!" shouted Mr. Narumi. Everybody went rushing out the door but when Mikan exited, she closed the door on Luna and Persona. "Hey!" shouted Luna. "Let me out of here." 'You think we should?" asked Mikan. "I think so," answered Mr. Narumi. Mikan opened the door and the two of them went rushing out. Everybody made it safely out of the building and watched the building crumble. "Let's go back home," said Mr. Narumi. As they were walking, Natsume went running to Mikan. "Hey Mikan," said Natsume, "you remember when Luna asked me that question?" "Yeah," anwered Mikan. "Well don't get the wrong idea," said Natsume. "Whatever," answered Mikan.

A few days later

"Persona!" yelled Luna. "Help me with the garbage." "You guys learn your lesson?" asked Mr. Narumi. "It's so nice to not do the garbage anymore," said Mikan.

THE END


End file.
